Fuego para un corazón de hielo
by Gaby L
Summary: La mirada desenfocada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su áspera voz que arrastraba las palabras ¡Hielo teniente! ¡Si yo soy fuego necesito hielo! Riza parpadeó visiblemente confundida, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar tomar tanto al coronel.


_**Fuego para un corazón de hielo**_

_**Por: Gaby L**_

_La mirada desenfocada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su áspera voz que arrastraba las palabras ─¡Hielo teniente! ¡Si yo soy fuego necesito hielo! ─Riza parpadeó visiblemente confundida, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar tomar tanto al coronel._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Roy se levantó parsimoniosamente de su cama, bostezando ruidosamente y rascándose el estomago desnudo con desparpajo, el oscuro cabello revuelto y los pantalones cayendo perezosamente por su cadera dejando a la vista el inicio de la "v" de su pelvis, caminó arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta llegar al baño y se echó agua en la cara para espabilarse, cerró los ojos, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, del día en que lo obligaron a hacer la transmutación humana, el momento en que sentía que el mundo se le caía viendo a Riza desangrarse lentamente entre sus brazos, el pánico visceral que lo envolvió cuando ella dejó el cuerpo flojo, la desesperación y después el inminente alivió cuando Mei detuvo la hemorragia y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo abrazarla y cerrar los ojos tomando aire, apretándola contra su pecho y sintiendo una oleada de cariño por la niña. Sí, otra vez recaía en ese sueño tan desesperante, pero siempre al levantarse después de soñar lo mismo tomaba aire y se repetía a sí mismo que eso ya había quedado atrás.

Regresó hasta su cama arrastrando los pies, y tomo una playera negra que estaba en el respaldo de una silla y se la puso con creciente apatía, ese era su día libre y no tenía nada que hacer, bueno si se exceptuaba limpiar su casa que era un verdadero chiquero, había ropa sucia por todos lados, trastes sucios y porquerías varias tiradas a lo largo del apartamento, no tenía ganas de limpiar, pensaba que tal vez contratar a alguien para que hiciera el aseo era buena idea pero lo desechó rápidamente, no tenía ni ganas ni ánimo para buscar a alguien que entrara y saliera como Juan por su casa, poniéndose unas sandalias de plástico que estaban bajo su cama se dirigió hacia la cocina, no tenía hambre pero era lo que siempre hacía, así que era casi automático que sus piernas lo llevaran hasta allí, tomo un pan que estaba dentro de una bolsa y se lo llevó a la boca mientras buscaba una taza entre los estantes, sirvió café y se sentó a almorzar casi sin ganas, de pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia un pequeño calendario que le había regalado una chica de una tienda un día, y su estomago se comprimió levemente, era el aniversario de la muerte de Hughes, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado Roy se levantó y camino de vuelta a su habitación, se sentó al borde del colchón y apoyó la frente en sus manos, lo había olvidado, como había sido tan torpe para olvidar algo como eso, dejó vagar la mirada por la pared de su cuarto y de pronto sus ojos chocaron con una foto, el papel estaba maltratado y en varias partes quemado, algunas partes de la orilla faltaban, estaba pegado al muro gracias a una pequeña cuchilla, era una de las que Hughes utilizaba, por unos minutos se contemplo a sí mismo, sonriendo como un crio, con los ojos cerrados, la barbilla inclinada contra el pecho y un brazo rodeando el cuello de Maes, este también sonreía con los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas de montura metálica, el atractivo rostro brillando de alegría y bondad, ambos se veían felices, jóvenes, tan tiernamente inocentes. Del cuello de ambos colgaba una medallita idéntica, pequeña, cuadrada y de madera, se las habían dado al entrar al ejército. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios del coronel, camino hasta pararse frente a la imagen, pasando con suavidad sus dedos por encima, quitó la navaja y se guardo el retrato en la bolsa de la camisa, luego jugueteó unos momentos con la afilada daga recordando el día en que Maes Hughes había colocado la fotografía en su cuarto alegando que así su habitación se veía más personal, fue un recuerdo tan agradable que se permitió cerrar los ojos con ternura mientras redirigía sus pasos de regreso a la cocina, tomó una pequeña botella de licor de un estante mientras planificaba su día, tomaría un rato en conmemoración de su amigo, luego se bañaría, llevaría un presente a su tumba y luego pasaría a la casa de Gracia para ver como se encontraba, estaría unos momentos allí y finalmente regresaría a su casa, estaba por darle un sorbo a la botella cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

─Pff, ¿quien llama a estas horas? ─ Gruño el joven militar caminando directamente a la entrada, si era alguna persona de esas que juraban y perjuraban que podían darte la vida eterna les daría con la puerta en la cara, sin embargo cuando abrió, una cabellera rubia y preciosos ojos castaños le saludaron militarmente.

─Coronel.

─Riza, ¿qué haces aquí? ─ Luciendo de verdad perplejo Mustang se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

─Para evitar que hiciera lo que está a punto de hacer. ─Dijo fríamente la joven señalando la botella de su mano, el moreno carraspeo ocultándola parcialmente detrás de sus piernas.

─No te molestes, no pienso embriagarme mientras lloro desolado. ─Intentando sonar irónico se dio vuelta y se internó en la sala dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, la rubia lo siguió con gesto serio y se quedó parada delante de él, observándolo con reprobación.

─No debería hacerlo. ─intentó quitarle la botella pero él con un movimiento rápido la esquivó y le dio un trago.

─No tienes que preocuparte tanto, solo quiero beber un poco, no es como si me fuera a tirar en la calle sin poder levantarme. ─Definitivamente no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, de nueva cuenta intentó quitarle la botella pero de un salto él se levantó y caminó a la cocina volviendo a llevársela a la boca y bebiendo ávidamente.

─No debería hacer eso, lo que debería hacer es ir a visitar la tumba del teniente Hughes, dejarle flores y pasar a su casa…

─Eso después de esto. ─Y no, no le estaba dejando lugar a replicas, otra vez apuraba la botella sin que la teniente pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

La rubia tragó grueso y volvió a mirarle, la mirada desenfocada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su áspera voz que arrastraba las palabras.

─¡Hielo teniente! ¡Si yo soy fuego necesito hielo! ─Riza parpadeó visiblemente confundida, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar tomar tanto al coronel, bueno, no es como si ella le hubiera dejado exactamente, se había pasado toda la tarde peleando con él para evitarlo, lástima que el joven fuera tan fuerte y terco, no era la primera vez que se embriagaba y tampoco era la primera vez que no podía controlarlo, cuando se le pasaban las copas no había poder humano que lo retuviera.

─Coronel, no le entiendo. ─Y de verdad no lo hacía, hacia más de 20 minutos que el apuesto hombre divagaba sobre cosas que ella no comprendía, en parte porque la mitad de las cosas que decía no tenían sentido y en parte porque lo que decía era ininteligible, arrastraba las palabras y más de una vez se la quedó mirando con gesto confuso y le decía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

─¡Eres Hielo! ─Eso tampoco le dejaba muy claras las cosas.

─Esa manera grosera de calificar mi temperamento…

─¡Cállese teniente, solo béseme! ─De golpe el moreno atrapo ambas manos de la rubia y se abalanzó a saborear sus labios de manera brusca, tan fuerte que a ambos les dolió el contacto, Riza apenas pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente e intentar apartarse cuando unos brazos fuertes la apresaron por la cintura y la empotraron contra una pared, fue cuestión de segundos para que el joven se abriera paso con la lengua dentro de su boca y saboreara cada rincón de su cavidad, intentó soltar sus manos de su agarre pero no lo logró, la boca masculina se movía frenética sobre ella, sabía a alcohol y menta, apenas podía respirar, ya no peleaba tanto por quitárselo de encima como por respirar, de pronto él la soltó para inhalar aire, lo que ella aprovecho para deshacerse de sus brazos e intentar tomar distancia, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente volvió a sujetarla y a pegarla a su pecho amplio.

─Coronel, esta ebrio, suélteme. ─Su voz sonaba demandante pero él hizo oídos sordos y la pegó a su cuerpo.

─Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para notar que no quieres que te suelte y como para saber que no quiero hacerlo. ─Fue un susurro ronco hecho junto a su oreja que la hizo estremecerse, el aire escapó suave de sus labios, casi sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que él la escuchara, una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro y volvió a buscar sus labios, mas tranquilamente, un beso tierno, suave, esta vez ella correspondió el gesto muy levemente, casi como el roce del ala de una mariposa toco con sus labios rosas los carnosos de él y se dejó llevar poco a poco en la ternura que desprendía el joven de cabellos negros y piel clara. Cerró los ojos suavemente y soltó el aire que sus pulmones contenían, tal vez haber ido a evitar que el coronel se sumiera en su tristeza había sido la mejor decisión que hiciera, porque tal vez no era que el fuego necesitara hielo, si no que el hielo necesitaba fuego.

─Riza, te amo. ─Y aunque era palabras dichas en un momento de borrachera ella supo que eran genuinas, porque siempre había sabido que era especial para ese hombre, que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y que al mismo tiempo él tenía un lugar en el suyo propio, porque él era quien derretía sus barreras, quien con sus sonrisas fáciles y sus tonterías diarias la hacía sentirse completa, segura y feliz, él, a quien seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno, a quien estaba decidida a llevar a la cima, por quien trabajaba tan arduamente, él, que era fuego para un corazón de hielo.

─También te amo… Roy.

_**Notas de autora.**_

_Hola, gracias por leer esta nueva locura, hace mucho tiempo que la había empezado a escribir pero no la había terminado, el punto es que hoy me encontré sola y sin internet así que me dije "Muy bien, hoy tengo que terminar uno de mis fics viejos" y me decidí por esta, la verdad es que creo que cuando la empecé la había planificado algo más larga pero cuando la escribí se me fue más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, creo que está bastante cortita y quizá se haya quedado sin muchas cosas de las que había planeado para ella, lo sé, soy mala escritora pero hago lo que puedo, no me maten! Disculpen si algo no se entiende o si apresuré las cosas, no fue a posta._

_Por favor cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario vía review, me harían muy feliz! _

_19 de enero del 2014_

_Domingo. _


End file.
